The present invention relates generally to a coupling assembly. More specifically, the invention is directed to a unitary coupling assembly for use with refrigerant lines.
Refrigerant couplings are known in the art. These types of couplings are used to connect suction lines and liquid lines between indoor and outdoor units of a split-type air conditioning system.
It has been found that there are problems associated with the prior art refrigerant couplings. For example, the coupling halves of the prior art couplings become misaligned thereby causing the improper opening of the diaphragms which can result in blockage of the fluid flow path through the coupling or the presence of loose pieces of the diaphragms in the system. It has also been found that some prior art couplings include fastening or attachment devices that can be over torqued resulting in damage to the couplings.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a coupling assembly that provides for the proper alignment of the coupling halves during assembly. There is also a need for a coupling assembly that has a fastening device that cannot be over torqued. The present invention satisfies these needs. The present invention allows for the relatively quick and easy connection of two or more lines at once with proper alignment of the lines.
The coupling assembly of the present invention is comprised of a unitary female coupling that includes at least two passageways. Each passageway includes a first end adapted to receive a male coupling half and a second end adapted to receive a line. Each passageway includes an annular sealing surface located adjacent to the first end. An annular seal is positioned in an annular groove defined by each passageway adjacent to the first end. A frangible female diaphragm is positioned in each passageway adjacent to the annular seal. A cutting device is positioned in each passageway adjacent to the female diaphragm. A line is positioned in the passageway adjacent to the second end.
The coupling assembly further includes a male coupling portion having at least two male coupling halves. Each of the coupling halves includes a leading end for insertion in the first end of a corresponding passageway of the female body and a trailing end adapted to receive a line. Each coupling half includes a bore that extends between the leading and trailing ends. A frangible male diaphragm is positioned in each bore adjacent to the leading end. An annular sealing surface is located on each coupling half for engaging a corresponding annular sealing edge of the female body to form a metal-to-metal seal therebetween upon full connection. A line is positioned in the bore adjacent to the trailing end.
The coupling assembly includes a bracket for securing the male coupling portion to the female body. A fastening device, such as a threaded bolt, extends through the bracket, the male coupling portion and the female body. As the bolt is torqued or tightened, the bracket engages the male coupling portion to cause it to move toward the female body until the male coupling halves of the male coupling portion are fully inserted in the passageways. The bracket and the bolt maintain the placement of the male coupling portion with respect to the female body.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved coupling assembly that simplifies connection and ensures proper alignment of male coupling portion with a female body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastening device for a coupling assembly that is difficult to over torque.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.